There's the Sun and Then There's the Moon
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: there's fire and then there's ice, there's up and then there's down, there's hot and then there's cold, there's love and then there's hate, there's night and then there's day, there's Rose Weasley and then there's Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**There's The Sun, Then There's The Moon**

**DISCLAIMER: anything you recognise isnt mine :( **

A girl with hair mirroring the blazing fire in front of her, sat laughing amongst her friends, they were taking it in turns to take something out of a brown paper bag and put it in their mouths, they would then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles or start doing an Irish jig. Now for some this might be an unusual occurrence but for the rest of their house, well they were pretty much used to this by now, Rose and her friends were always testing out the latest Weasley products for her uncle George and cousin Fred and so had learnt to ignore the laughter and explosions that often came from their place by the fire.

A boy sat studiously, his head bent over his work, and his bleached blonde locks sometimes falling into his eyes, occasionally he would stop writing to tap his quill on the table and click his fingers. People walked by him, forgetting he was there, he blended in with the scenery and after 4 years of constant study at a table that was now regarded as not useable by the rest of Gryffindor house.

She would walk into a room and make it instantly brighter, people felt happier in her presense and very few often wished to be rid of it.

He would quietly scuttle into the shadows so as not to draw attention to himself, he would then run a hand through his hair as he was safely in without so much as turning a head.

She was constantly surrounded by friends and often would be accompanied by a smart looking boy holding her hand or was hanging on her every word and compliment as if it was his oxygen.

He was always left alone, never so much as spoken two words together to anyone who didn't ask and normally that was only about school work, a topic he was most fluent in.

On Hogsmede weekends, she would amongst a gaggle of girls discussing the latest brand of foundation and what they were going to do in the holidays.

He would walk alone to the shrieking shack and hide amongst the trees and read by himself.

In the evenings she would dash of to quidditch practise with the rest of the team, all of them laughing and discussing tactics, she would return an hour and a half later covered in mud, her radiating laugh flooding the common room.

At 6:30pm sharp every night he would clear the table he sat at and make his way to the library, two and a half hours later he would re-emerge having being ushered out by Madam Pince, he would then clutch his extra load of five or six more books closer to his chest as hid in a small alcove waiting for the quidditch team to pass. Then he could safely enter the common room, unnoticed and slip back into the shadows, waiting till the usual feeling of nausea hit him like a brick.

At night she would sit up until endless hours with her dorm mates talking and laughing about crushes, fit boys and dares.

He would draw the curtains around his bed and pull the covers over his head so no one would disturb him from his dreamless sleeps.

In the morning she would wake early and have a shower, put a light cover of make-up and her uniform on and make her way down to breakfast with her friends, excited about the day ahead. Half way through her toast she would realise she had forgotten to do her assignment and dash back to the common room to scrawl meaningless words onto her foot long piece of parchment.

He would wake up at the crack of dawn, jump in the shower then go for a morning walk around the grounds, sometimes sending a letter to his a parents about what a lovely time he was having and how well he was doing in classes.

Then first lesson, she would strut in five minutes late brandishing her assignment, her once perfect face, covered in spots of ink. People around her would muffle laughter as she embarrassedly would walk up to the professor apologising profusely for being late. They would sigh and notice the still wet ink of the parchment but not say anything to the girl with the big brown eyes and blazing red hair in front of them.

He would of course arrive first to every class, his homework neatly tucked away in his folder, not even the corners of the parchment folded, he would present his work on the teachers desk smile nervously and scarper to his seat.

The next day she would get her work back and look slightly disappointed with her grade A but happiness taking over her thoughts as she jokes with her friends saying 'at least it's not a T.'

He would be silently crossing his fingers under the desk and his breathing would become heavy as the professor got ever closer, then, as always he would let out a sigh of relief as they said, 'excellent work Mr Malfoy, take 20 points for Gryffindor.'

On Friday evenings she stood amongst all her friends at their usual place by the fire, steam coming out of her ears and the whole house jeering her on. She smiled radiantly at them all and turned round. Her gaze fell on a boy with hair brighter than the moon, he was sitting on his own in the shadows.

He felt her eyes boring into his back as he turned round to see who was disturbing him from his books.

She noticed the boy turn to look at her and she smiled welcomingly at him.

He gulped and smiled nervously back.

She beckoned for him to come over and join the crowd.

He shook his head weakly and waved his parchment in the air.

Ever since that night, she always takes the time to smile at him from across the common room or in class and even in the great hall, everytime she beckons him over but each time he waves his work back at her, smiling nervously.

Scorpius Malfoy hasn't had the courage to go up and talk to her yet, but he is hoping he will find it one day, after all she is everything he not, her charm, her confidence, her sense of humour and with her red hair, mirroring the blazing fire in front of her, he pushed his books to one side and leant back in his chair watching her leap up and down and laugh. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts and reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**thanks for reading! and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, spelling isnt one of my strong points**

**hippogriff love to you all over and out**

**theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's the Sun, Then There's the Moon**

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING IS NOT GINGER**

**Chapter 2**

As the sun broke through the small crack in the window she opened her eyes and yawned. Today was Saturday, she pondered, most Saturdays had a routine and were gone before anyone had a chance to say or do otherwise. She wanted to do something different.

Walking down the stairs into the common room, he noticed a blazing ball of red in the corner of his eye, he followed the sound of her radiant laugh to the corner of the common room but she looked different. Even though her face sat content in her normal smile her eyes portrayed a different emotion all together. Rose Weasley looked bored he concluded.

Just smile and maybe they'll go away she thought to herself as she rested her head in her hands but as she was watching her friends charm their skin different colours in front of her she couldn't help but notice the Malfoy boy coming out of the boys' dorms, he was looking at her.

He continued to stare at her, study her features as if hoping for any other signs of emotion but he got none, her eyes lit up again and her giggle radiated across the common room.

"Rosie what's up with you? Have you been listening to a word we said?" her friends chimed and she returned her gaze to them,

"Sorry I was dis..."

They frowned at her and looked to see what had been holding her attention for so long; it wasn't like Rose to miss out on some air brain schemes because she was distracted. They saw a boy with hair brighter than the moon sitting in an armchair facing them, when he noticed their gaze upon him he shoved his head inside his book and not so discretely turned bright red, one to match her hair.

They both giggled and said a little too loudly in unison, "AWH ROSE HAS A THING FOR MALFOY,"

She sighed, this was the trouble with being friends with twins, they think the same, feel the same, look the same and talk the same. Rolling her eyes at the numerous stares she was receiving from surrounding Gryffindors she noticed Scorpius get up and scurry out of the portrait hole faster than you could say 'Merlins knickers.'

He needed to get out of there, the amount of people staring... he shuddered. Then he heard footsteps getting louder and faster behind him and taking a huge breath he looked over his shoulder. He immediately regretted this.

She was running as fast as she could in her kitten heels down the corridor, her hair billowing behind her in the light breeze entering through the cracks in the window frame. She shuddered.

Why was she following him? His mind started racing and he must have looked panicked as when she reached him a look of concern masked her delicate features.

Why was she following him? She'd never spoken more than a few words to this boy yet she felt like she knew him, she knew him and she wanted to make sure he was alright.

She took a few more steps towards him and placed her small hand on his arm,

"You okay?" she asked softly

He just shrugged.

"Don't say much do you?"

He chanced a glance up at her, his eyes catching hers and he was immediately lost. They were like nothing he had ever seen before, a beautiful deep brown with tiny specks of green but that wasn't the best part, they were full of emotion, not like this morning when she had half heartedly been talking to her friends but real emotion. Concern mostly but he did not dismiss the glint of humour that twinkled, especially in her right eye. He tilted his head... hmm maybe it was just the light?

She held out her hand, "Rose Weasley, but my friends call me Rosie,"

His eyes nearly shot out his head and she laughed,

"You take the hand," she said still holding back stifles of laughter and grabbing his hand from his side, "and shake mine," she placed his hand in hers.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he murmured

"He speaks," she smiled, "You can stop shaking my hand now though you know,"

Nope it was definitely not the light, the laughter was evident in her eyes as they twinkled if possible even more brightly.

"Going anywhere in particular?" she questioned

"Hadn't planned on it, just wanted to get out of there," he gestured behind him with his hand,

"Urgh I know how you feel, can be overwhelming sometimes right? No space to think?"

He nodded and looked at the floor.

They walked in silence towards nowhere in particular for a few minutes before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Here," she said handing him a white round sweet no bigger than a marble, "New in, not on the shelves yet, I have to trail them,"

He accepted the sweet a little dubious of what would happen when he put it in his mouth, he had after all heard magnificent but horrible tails about Weasley products and had no wish to sprout three extra legs and grow a beard, but to his surprised he chewed and swallowed, a distinct flavour of mint rushing through his senses but apart from that nothing.

"Taste good?" she asked

He nodded, "I'm not some sort of weird three legged monster am I?"

She laughed, "Not that I can see,"

"ROSIE," someone screeched from behind them

She sighed, "Never get any peace around here do you?"

"Guess not"

"ROSIE!" it screeched again

"I better go," she said apologetically

"Yeah... okay s-see you around?"

She grinned at him and turned away skipping down the hall.

"Err, Rose?" he called after her, slightly shocked his voice could reach that decibel, "Hogsmede soon, I was just wondering if you'd-"

She turned round and walked towards him, "Love to," she whispered before reaching up and kissing his lips gently, before he knew it her blazing red hair was bouncing down the corridor after her friends who had started grumbling impatiently.

He stared at her as she skipped down the hall.

She turned her head to look at him.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so bit of a funny story here, this was only supposed to be a one shot but then me being... well me, forgot to put it as complete so decided hey hoe it can have another chapter but im sorry if this isnt the same style what you were expecting :D so yeah..**

**i only have one exam left so im most likely going to be doing alot of updating of my other stories which you might maybe like, if you like Scorp (yum) then if you have a minute i wrote a short one shot about him, its the total opposite to this just to give you and idea its called 'I am Fabulous' summary: Because I'm so sexily badass I make dementors look like a pet that you can put in a hamster wheel and watch run round the room. it is definitely most safe to say I'm so fucking gorgeous I give veela a run for their money. Rated T for language. **

**im rambling, I'll shut up now, thanks for reading and review? they make me happy :D**


End file.
